이도-한국어-영어 사전 n-z
이도-한국어-영어사전 a-m N naciono 나라, 국가 nation naiva 단순한, 순수한 naive nam ~때문에, ~해서 for, since naracar 이야기를 하다, 말하다 tell naraco 이야기, 말거리 story naskar 태어나다 to be born natar 수영하다 swim naturo 자연, 본능 nature navo 배, 선박 ship nazo 코 nose ne 아니다, ~지 않다 not nebulo 안개 fog (nebulous와 비슷함) necesa 필요한, 필수의 necessary Nederlando 네덜란드 Netherlands, Holland neglijar 무시하다, 소홀히하다, 방치하다 neglect nek...nek... ~도 아니도, ~도 아니다 neither...nor... neta 깨끗한, 무결점의 clean, spotless ni 우리 we, us nia 우리의 our nigra 까만, 검은색의 black nilono 나일론 nylon nivar 눈이 내리다 to snow no 아니에요, 아니다, 아니요 no nocar 해치다, 상처를 주다 harm, injure nodo 매듭 knot nokto 새벽 night nomo 이름 name nombro 숫자 (얼마나 많은지 보이는 숫자) number (indicating quantity) non 아홉, 구 nine nordo 북쪽, 북녁 north normo 표준, 규범 norm Norvegia 노르웨이 Norway notar 적어두다, 쓰다 note, set down in writing nova 새, 새로운, 새 것의 new Nov-Zelando 뉴질랜드 New Zealand novembro 11월 November nuanco 뉘앙스, 미묘한 차이 nuance nubo 구름 cloud nula 아무...도 no, not any nulo 아무 것도 없음 nothing nultempe 절대로....지 않다, 아니다 never nulu 아무도 nobody numero 번 (예: 307번) number (of a house, sequence) nun 지금 now nur ~일 뿐, 만 only nura 유일한 sole nutrar 영양을 주다, 먹여주다 nourish nutrivo 영양, 밥, 음식 nourishment, food O o(d) 혹은, 아니면 or o...o... ...가 아니면..., 이것 아니면 저것 either...or.... obediar (명령을) 따르다 obey objecionar 반론하다 object objekto 대상물, 목적 object obliviar 잊다, 까먹다 forget observar 관찰하다, 조심스럽게 보다 observe obskura 잘 안 보이다, 보얗다, 이해하기 어렵다 obscure obstaklo 장애물 obstacle btenar 취득하다, 얻다 obtain ocidar 살인하다, (폭력으로)죽이다 slay, kill (with violence) odorar 냄새/향기가 나다 to smell, to have a smell odoro 냄새, 향기 smell, odour ofico 하는 일, 임무 office oficala 정식적인 official oficiro 장교, 사관 officer ofrar 제공하다, 제출하다 offer, proffer ofta 자주, 자꾸 (형용사) repeated ofte 자주, 자꾸 (부사) often ok 여덟, 팔 eight okaziono ~할 때, 기회 occasion, opportunity oktobro 10월 October okulo 눈 eye okupar 장소를 잡다, 차지하다 occupy ol 그것 it olda 나이가 많은 old (opposite of young) oleo 기름 oil oli 그것들 they (those things) olu 그것 that thing ombro 그림자, 햇빛이 닿지 않는 곳 shadow, shade omisar 생략하다, 빼다 omit mna 모든 (형용사) all, every omni 모두 all, every (collectively) omno 모든 것들 everything omnu 여러분, 다, 다들 everyone on, onu 어떤 사람 (애매하게, 수동태를 말할 경우) one, they, you (used loosely) ondo 파도 wave, swell onklo 큰 아빠, 작은 아빠, 고모, 이모 uncle, aunt onklino 고모, 이모 aunt onklulo 큰 아빠, 작은 아빠 uncle onu 어떤 사람 someone onua 어떤 사람의 one’s onyono 양파 onion opinionar 자기 의견을 말하다 to give one’s opinion opiniono 의견 opinion opozar 반대쪽에 놓다, 대상으로 만들다 to put in opposition, set opposite oro 금 gold ordinar 정리하다, 순번으로 하다 put in order, arrange ordinara 일반적인, 평범한 ordinary, common orelo 귀 ear osto 뼈 bone ovo 계란, 알 egg P paco 평화 peace pacienta 인내심/참을성 있는 patient pafar 총을 쏘다 to shoot with a firearm pagar 돈을 내다, 사다, (한 턱)쏘다 to pay pagino 페이지, 쪽 page pako 꾸러미, 소포 package, bundle paketo 작은 소포 packet pala 창백한(얼굴이나) pale palpar 만져서 느끼다, 여기저기 만지고 위치를 알려고 하다 to feel (by touch), feel about pano 빵 bread pantalono 바지 pants, trousers papero 종이 paper paro 한쌍, 두개, 한짝 pair pardonar 용서하다 forgive parko 공원 park parolar 말하다 speak, talk parto 부분, 파트 part partikulara 특별한, 특정한 particular, special pasar 시간을 보내다, 통과하다 pass pasabla 보통, 겨우 합격할만한 passable, mediocre patro 아버지 father pauzar 잠시 멈추다, 중지하다 pause pavorar 무서워 하다 fear, be afraid of pazar 걷다, 앞으로 가다 step, stride pazo 발걸음 step peco 덩어리, 한 부분 piece, lump pedo 발 foot pekunio 돈, 현금 money, cash pelo 피부 skin, hide pendar 걸리다 hang down, dangle pensar 생각하다 think per ~로 (방법, 수단) 망치로 치다 with perdar 잃어버리다 lose perfekta 완벽한 perfect periodo 점, 기간 period permanar 영원히 있다, 변하지 않다 to exist permanently permananta 영원한, 불변의 permanent permisar 허락하다 permit persono 사람 person persuadar 설득하다 persuade peskar 낚시를 하다 fish, angle petro 돌 stone pezar 무게가 ~ 나가다 weigh piktar (그림을) 그리다 paint (pictures) pikturo 그림 picture placo 마장, 장소 place, square plado 접시 plate plafono 천정 ceiling plajo 바닷가, 해변 beach plana 평평한, 수평의 plane, level planko 두꺼운 판자 plank, board planto 화분, 식물 plant (bot) plantacar 씨를 뿌리다, 심다 plant plaso 장소 place plata 평평한, 단조로운 even, dull, flat plear 악기를 연주하다, 역할을 연주하다 play (an instrument, in a play) plena 꽉 차있는 full plendar 불공평을 하다 complain plezar 호감을 사다 please plezuro 즐거움, 유쾌 pleasure plorar 울다 cry plu 더 more plumo 깃털, 펜 feather, pen plunjar (물에) 빠지다, 다이빙하다 plunge, dive plura 많은, 몇몇의 several plus 더 이상, 더하기 plus, furthermore plusa 더 많은, 추가의 plus, extra pluvar 비가 오다 rain po ~로 (가격을 말할 때 – 60불로) for poka 조금 a little, few polico 치안을 유지하는 것 maintaining public order, policing polita 공손한, 예의바른 polite polona 폴란드의 Polish Polonia 폴란드 Poland polvo 먼지 dust, powder pomo 사과(과일) apple ponto 다리, 육교, 브리지 bridge populo 사람들, 인구 people, population populara 인기 있는 popular por ~을 위해 for pordo 문 door porko 돼지 pig portar 가져가다, 수반하다 carry portuo 항구 port Portugal 포르투갈 Portugal pos 뒤에 (시간), ~ 한 후에 after posdimezo 오후 afternoon posedar 소유하다 possess posho 주머니 pocket posibla 가능한 possible posto 우편 post postular 요구하다, 원하다 demand, want (something) poto 냄비 pot povar 할 수 있다 able to povas ~를 할 수 있다 can povra 가난한 poor pozar 놓다, 두다 lay, set down praktikar 연습하다 practice preco 가격, 가치 price precipua 주된, 중요한 principal, main preciza 정확한 (사람한테 쓰지 않고 주로 숫자 등에 씀) precise preferar 선호하다, 더 좋아 하다 prefer pregar 기도하다, 간청하다 plead, beg prenar 잡다, 타다 take, get preparar 준비하다 prepare presar (버튼 따위를)누르다 press preske 거의 almost, nearly prestar 빌려주다, 임대해 주다 lend, loan pretendar 요구하다, 주장하다, 자기 것이라고 주장하다 claim preter 지나간, 과거 past, beyond preventar 막다, 방해하다 prevent prezenta 현재의 present pri ~에 대해 about, concerning printempo 봄 spring privata 개인적인 private prizar 평가하다, 소중히 하다 appreciate, prize, value prizentar 보여주다, 앞에 놓다, 전시하다 present, set or place before pro ~이기 때문에 owing to, because of pro quo 왜 why probar 시도하다, 해보다 try out, attempt probabla ~할 가능성이 높은, ~하기 쉬운 probable, likely problemo 문제 problem produktar 제작하다, 생산하다, 만들다 produce, bring forth profesiono 직업 profession profitar 이익을 주다 profit, benefit profito 이익 profit profunda 깊은, 뜻 깊은 deep, profound projetar 계획하다 plan promenar 산책하다 walk, go for a stroll promisar 약속하다 promise pronta 준비된 ready proporciono 비례, 비율 proportion propozar 제안하다 propose propra 예의바른, 적당한, 적절한 proper proprietar 소유하다 own protektar 지키다, 수호하다, 보호하다 protect provizar 공급하다, 제공하다 provide proxim 가까운 close prudenta 조심스러운 prudent, cautious pruntar (누군가로부터) 빌리다 borrow pruvar 증명하다, 입증하다 prove publika 공공의, 공중의 public puero 어린이 (9살이상) child (over 7 years) puerino 여아(女兒) girl puerulo 남아(男兒) boy pulsar 치다, 두드리다, 고동치다, 맥박치다, beat, throb, pulse punisar 벌을 주다, 처벌하다 punish punto 점, 마침표 point, period, full stop pura 순수한, 결백한, 고결한 pure Q qua 누구, 어떤, 무엇 who, what, which quadrata 4각형 square quala 어떤 what sort of quale 어떻게, 어떤 식으로 how, as quankam 하지만, 비록 ~이지만 although, though quanta 얼마나 많은, 몇 개의 how many quar 사(4), 넷 four querar 가져오다, 데려오다 fetch questionar 질문을 하다, 심문하다 question qui ~하는 (사람들) who, which (plural) quik 당장, 즉시 immediately, at once quo 무엇, 어떤, ~는 것 what, which R rakontar 이야기를 하다, 소리내서 이야기하다 tell a story rakonto 이야기 story rango 열, 등급 row, tier, range rapida 재빠른, 빠른 quick, rapid rara 드문, 희귀한 rare rare 드물게 rarely reala 사실의, 가짜가 아닌, 실제의 real recenta 요즘의, 최근의 recent recevar 받다 receive reda 빨간 red redaktar 편집하다 edit reflektar 반영하다, 반사하다 reflect refuzar 거부하다, 거절하다 refuse regardar 주목하다, 고려하다, (무엇에 대하여) 조심스럽게 살펴 보다 regard, look regiono 지역, 장소 region registro 기록부, 장부 register regretar 유감스럽다, 후회하다 regret, feel sorry regular 규제하다, 통제하다 regulate reklamar 광고를 내다, 홍보하다 advertise rekomendar 추천하다 recommend rekta 곧은, 똑바로 선 straight relatar 관계가 있다, 친척이다 related remarkar 주의하다, 관찰하다 notice remplasar 대신하다, 대체하다 replace renkontrar 만나다, 조우하다, 마주치다 meet, encounter reparar 수리하다 fix, restore repastar 식사하다 have a meal repasto 식사 meal repetar 다시 ~하다, 되풀이하다, 반복하다 repeat repozar 쉬다, 휴식을 취하다, 휴양하다 rest, repose represar 억누르다 repress reptar 기어가다 crawl, creep respektar 존경하다 respect respirar 숨쉬다 breathe respondar 대답하다, 응답하다 respond restar 가만히 있다, 쉬다, 머물다 rest, stay retenar 보류하다 retain, keep back, carry (math) retro 뒤, 옛날 backwards revar 멍하다, 생각에 빠지다 daydream revenuo 수입(收入), 소득, 세입 revenue, income rezidar 거주하다, 살다 reside, live in rezistar 저항하다 resist rezultar ~라는 결과를 초래하다 result in richa 부유한, 풍부한 rich ridar (소리내서) 웃다 laugh ridetar 싱긋 웃다, 미소짓다 smile rigida 딱딱한 rigid, stiff risar (위험을 무릅쓰고) 도전하다 risk, take a chance rivo 강변, 바닷가, 해안 shore rivero 개천, 강 river rizo 쌀 rice robineto 손잡이 (개수대의), 수도꼭지 faucet roko 돌, 바위 rock, boulder rolo 역할, 맡은 부분 role, part ronda 둥근 round roto 바퀴 wheel ruda 예의없는, 무례한 rude, rough rular 구르다, 굴러가다 roll ruptar 찢다, 분열시키다, 파열하다 rupture ruro 시골 country rusa 러시아의 Russian Rusia 러시아 Russia S sablo 모래 sand saja 똑똑한, 현명한 wise, sensible sako 가방, 봉투 bag, sack salado 샐러드 salad salariar 급료를 주다 pay wages to salario 급료, 월급 salary salono 홀, 응접실 parlour saltar 뛰다, 점프하다 leap, bound salutar 인사하다, 안녕을 묻다 greet saluto 인사 greeting salvar 구하다, 구제하다 save, salvage sama 같은, 똑같은 same sana 건강한, 건전한 healthy, sound sandwicho 샌드위치 sandwich sango 피, 혈액 blood saporar (어떤)맛이 있다 have a taste saporo 맛 taste satisfacar 만족시키다, 완료하다, 수행하다 satisfy, fulfill saturdio 토요일 Saturday savar 알다 know se 만약, 만일 if sedo 밑, (신체 등의) 밑부분(특히 둔부), 아랫부분 bottom (of the body), backside segun ~에 따르면, ~에 의하면 according to sekar 자르다, 절단하다 cut sekreta 비밀의, 극비의, 기밀의 secret sekundo 초(시간, 각도 등의 단위) second sekura 안전하다, 무사하다 safe, secure selektar 선택하다 select semar 씨를 뿌리다 sow semano 일주일, 주 week semblar ~처럼 보이다 to seem sempre 항상 always sen ~ 없이 without senco 감각, 뜻 sense, meaning sendar 보내다, 가게 하다 send, cause to go sentar 느끼다 to feel sentimento 감정 feeling, sentiment sep 칠(7), 일곱 seven separar 가르다, 분리하다 separate septembro 9월 September sequar (순번대로) 따르다, 뒤따르다 follow serchar ~을 찾다 search for serio 시리즈, 연속 series serioza 심각한 serious seruro 자물쇠 lock servar 섬기다, 시중들다 serve severa 심한, 가혹한 severe sezono 계절 season sfero 구체, 구, 구형 sphere shamar 창피하다 to be ashamed shamo 부끄러움, 수치심 shame shokar 치다, 쇼크를 주다, 충격을 주다 strike against, shock shoko 충격, 쇼크 shock shuo 신발 shoe shultro 어깨 shoulder sidar 앉다 sit signo 표시, 마크, 사인 sign, mark signifikar 뜻하다, 의미하다 signify, mean sika 건조한, 물기 없는, 마른 dry silko 비단, 실크 silk simila 비슷한, 유사한 similar simpla 간단한, 쉬운 simple sincera 성실한 sincere singla 하나하나의, 각각의 each singlu (그 사람들, 그것들) 하나씩 each (pronoun) sinistra 왼쪽 left sinkar 가라앉다, 침몰하다 sink sioro ~ 씨, ~ 님 sir, madam siorino 양(孃) madam siorulo 님 (남성에게) sir sis 육(6), 여섯 six situar (어느 장소에) 위치해 있다, (어느 사건 등에) 처해 있다 be situated in sizar 잡다, 붙잡다, 움켜 쥐다 seize, grab skolo 학교 school skopo 목표, 목적 aim, goal, target skota 스코틀랜드의 scottish Skotia 스코틀랜드 Scotland skrapar 문지르다, 깎다 scrape skribar (글자를)쓰다 write socio 사회, 그룹 society societo 모임, 클럽 society (club) sola 혼자의, 홀로의 alone soldato 병사 soldier solida 고체의, 딱딱한 solid solvar 해결하다 solve somero 여름 summer somito 꼭대기, 정상, 정점, 최고점 summit sonar 소리내다 sound sonjar 꿈꾸다 dream sordida 더러운, 추한 dirty, sordid sorgar 관리하다, 애쓰다, 돌보다 take care of, look after sorto 종류 sort, kind sovaja 야생의, 대범한 wild, savage spaco 공간, 우주 space speco 종(種)(생물의 기본 단위) species spegulo 거울 mirror spensar (돈 따위를) 쓰다, 소비하다 spend splendida 화려한, 훌륭한 splendid spoliar 약탈하다, 강탈하다 plunder, rob sporto 스포츠 sport spozo 배우자 spouse spozino 아내 wife spozulo 남편 husband stacar 서다, 일어서다, 버티다 stand staciono 역 station stalo 철 steel standar 지내다 ('어떻게 지냈어?''잘 지내다' 따위의) be (as in ‘how are you?’) stando 상태 state, condition stelo 별, 스타, 연예인 star stipular 규정하다, 명기하다 stipulate stofo 천, 면 fabric, cloth, stuff stono 돌 pebble, stone strado 길, 도로 street stranja 이상한 strange stranjera 낯선, 이상한, 외국의 strange, foreign streko 하이픈(-), 선 line, dash streta 좁은 narrow studento 학생 student studiar 학습하다, 배우다 study stulo 의자 chair stulta 바보같은, 멍청한 foolish, stupid stulto 바보 fool, idiot sturmo 폭풍(우) storm su 자기한테 self sua 자기자신의, ~ 스스로의 (3인칭의) his, her own sub 밑에 under subita 갑작스러운 sudden subjekto 목적, 주제 subject substantivo 명사 noun sucesar 성공하다 succeed suciar ~에 대하여 걱정하다, 신경쓰다 be concerned or anxious about sudo 남쪽, 남녘 south sueda 스웨덴의 swedish Suedia 스웨덴 Sweden sufica (~하기에)충분한, 족한, (양 등이) 충분한 sufficient suflar 불다, 입김을 내뿜다 blow sufrar (병 등에) 걸리다 suffer, be afflicted with sugar 씹다, 빨다, 흡수하다 suck sugestar 시사하다 suggest suisa 스위스의 swiss Suisia 스위스 Switzerland suko 주스 juice sukro 설탕 sugar sulo 토양, 흙, 땅, 대지 soil suno 해, 태양 sun sundio 일요일 Sunday supo 수프, 국 soup super ~보다 위이다, ~을 초월하다 above suportar 지원하다, 지지하다 support supozar 생각하다, 당연하게 생각하다 suppose, take for granted supra 제일 위의 top supre 제일 위에, 꼭대기에, 최상위에 on top sur ~의 위에 on surfaco 표면, 겉면 surface surprizar 깜짝 놀라게하다, 놀래키다 surprise surtuto 큰 코트, 오버코트 overcoat suspektar 의심하다 suspect, mistrust T ta 그, 저 that tablo 탁자, 테이블 table tala 그런, 저런 such tale 그래서, 그런 식으로 so, in such a manner tam...kam... ...만큼...하다/이다 (동등 비교) as...as... tamen 그런데, 하지만 however, but tanta 그만큼, 그만큼 많이, 그렇게 많이 that much, that many tante 너무나, 매우 so tarda 늦은, 지각한 late taso 잔, 컵 cup teo 차(茶) tea tedar 심심하게 만들다, 지겹게 하다 to bore tekto 지붕 roof temo 주제, 테마 theme tempo 시간, 템포 time, tempo tenar 견디다, 버티다, 지키다 hold tenebro 어둠, 암흑 darkness, gloom tensar 잡아당기다 strain, wind tentar 유혹하다 to tempt tero 지구 Earth terpomo 감자 potato terorar 몹시 무서워 하다, 두려워하다 be terrified teroro 공포 terror texto 교과서, 글, 원문, 활자체 text ti 그것들 those til ~일 때까지 until timar 경계하다, 무서워하다 fear, be timid tipo 타입, 형식 type tirar 당기다, 끌다 pull titulo 제목, 타이틀, 주제 title to 그것 that (thing) tolerar 참다 put up with, tolerate tomato 토마토 tomato tondrar 천둥 치다, 우레같은 소리가 나다 thunder tota 모두의, 전부 합한 total tra 를 통하여, 에 through tradukar 번역하다 translate trahizar 배신하다 betray traktar 처리하다, 다루다 deal with tranchar ~을 지나가다, 통과하다, ~으로 나아가다 cut through tranquila 정숙한, 고요한, 조용한, 평온한 tranquil trans 맞은 편, 너머 on the other side transportar 배송하다 transport tre 아주, 너무, 매우 very tremar 떨다 shake, quiver treno 전철 train tri 삼, 셋 three trista 슬픈, 비극적인 sad tro 너무, 지나치게 too trompar 속이다 deceive trovar 찾아내다 find, come across truo 구멍 hole trublar 방해하다 disturb trupo 그룹, 밴드 troupe, band tu 너 you tua 너의 your tubo 관, 통 pipe, tube tuko 면 한 조각 piece of cloth turo 투어 (관광) tour turbo 공중, 많은 사람들 a crowd turka 터키의 turkish Turkia 터키 Turkey turnar 돌다, 돌리다 turn tushar 만지다, 손대다 touch U ube 어디에, 어느 곳에 where ucelo 새 bird ula 어떤 any, some ula loke 어떤 곳에 somewhere ulo 어떤 것 something ulu 어떤 사람, 누군가 someone ultre 한편, 게다가 besides un 일, 하나 one unesma 첫번째의 first unfoye 한 번 once unionar 합치다, 연합하다, 통일하다 unite urbo 도시 city urjar 급하다 to be urgent usana 미국의 american Usa 미국 USA utensilo 도구 utensil, tool utila 쓸만한, 유용한 useful uzar 이용하다, 사용하다, 쓰다 use V vagono 차, 마차 wagon, car vakancar 휴가를 보내다, 휴가를 갖다 to have vacation vakua 텅 빈, 공허한 empty valo 계곡 valley valida 근거가 확실한, 정확한 valid valorar ~할 가치가 있다 to have value vana 헛된, 쓸데 없는 vain vanitato 허세, 쓸데없는 허세부림, 허황됨 vanity vaporo 증기 vapour varo 상품, 물품 goods, wares variar 바뀌다, 자주 변하다 vary varma 따뜻한 warm varsar 엎지르다, 흘리다 spill vartar 기다리다 wait vasta 여러 가지의, 다양한 vast, varied vehar 자동차로 가다, 달리다 to go or drive a vehicle vekar (잠에서) 깨다 wake up vekigar (잠을) 깨우다 wake (somebody) up venar 오다 come vendar 팔다, 판매하다 sell veneno 독, 독약 poison venerdio 금요일 Friday vento 바람 wind vera 진실된, 거짓이 아닌 true verbo 동사 verb verda 푸른, 녹색의 green verko 작품 work vers ~의 방향으로, ~으로 towards vespero 밤, 저녁 evening vesto 옷 clothing vestono 남자의 자켓 man’s jacket vetero 날씨 weather veturo 승용차 vehicle vexar 걱정시키다, 불안하게 만들다 vex, worry vi 당신들 you (plural) via 당신들의 your vice ~ 대신에 instead of~ vicina 주변에 있는 neighbouring vicino 이웃(사람) neighbour vidar 보다 see vilajo 마을 village vinkar 승리하다 conquer, win vintro 겨울 winter violentar 폭력을 쓰다 use violence on violento 폭력 violence viro 남자 man vitro 유리 glass vivar 살다, 살아 있다 live vivo 생명, 삶 life vizar 겨누다, 겨냥하다 aim vizajo 얼굴, 표정 face, visage vizitar 방문하다 visit voco 목소리 voice vokar 부르다 call volar 하고 싶다 want vorto 말, 단어 word voyo 길 way voyajar 여행하다 travel vu 당신 you vua 당신의 your vundar 상처를 입히다 wound W Wals 웰즈 Wales westo 서쪽, 서녁 west Y ya ~말야, 그러게~ yeah, indeed yaro 해, 년(年) year ye 에, 옆에 by, in yen 여기 (여기 있습니다, 여기요) here yes 네, 예 yes yuna 어린, 젊은 young yuro 권리, 권 right yusta 정당한 just Z zebro 제브라 zebra zero 제로, 영 zero zono 지역 zone